In a browsing context that utilizes tabbed browsing, often times a user will open new tab responsive to a desire to perform a subsequent navigation. For example, a user may find, in a first tab, an address of a restaurant at which they wish to dine. They may then open a new browser tab in order to then navigate to a mapping website so that they can either type in or paste the restaurant's address into a suitable input box so that they can see a map on which the restaurant appears.
Some Web browsers enable a user to install or otherwise use activities that are available through their Web browser. For example, activities may be installed and available to the user through an interface instrumentality that appears in the chrome of their browser's interface. Yet, many users may be unfamiliar with the notion of an activity that can be selected from their browser's chrome.